


No Pressure

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All up to Benji to watch the female assassin. The deadly, terrifying female assassin who murdered Hanaway in cold blood just a few days ago. No pressure, right?" Very short one-shot from Benji's POV, tag to a scene in M:IGP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen Ghost Protocol yet, don’t read. Doesn’t really give away anything major but I don’t wanna be responsible for ruining this scene.
> 
> This one is just a very very short piece from Benji’s point of view in the scene where Jane tells him to watch Moroe. Runs pretty much from when Jane walks into the other room, to when Benji is knocked unconscious by Moroe. Hopefully it is in character.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It’s up to me now. All up to Benji to watch the female assassin. The deadly, terrifying female assassin who murdered Hanaway in cold blood just a few days ago. No pressure, right?

I can do this.

I’ll just fix my aim on Moroe a little… There. I’m pointing the gun at her in the stance I was taught. The best stance to adopt when you’re in a situation like this. My hips are slightly to my right, my left arm is bent a little, its hand gently resting on top of my right hand, which is gripping my weapon.

Easy.

Now, I’m just gonna have to wait until Jane or Brandt gets back.

I can do this.

Wait. I can hear a voice. It’s Brandt.

“Go for Benji.” I’m talking into my walkie talkie but I am definitely not taking my eyes off this chick. Not a chance. Nope. Benji ain’t gonna let her…

Leonid’s been shot?

“What?”

Oh crap. I’ve turned my head. Stupid Benji.

Too late.

Jane is not gonna be happy with me.

Ow!

 _  
**BLACK. _ ****_**  
_


End file.
